


Meant To Be Yours

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [39]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “What’s wrong, baby?”“I’m in love with a boy,” Alex admitted softly, nuzzling his nose into her mass of hair, “But he fell out of love with me.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Mimi DeLuca & Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Meant To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> my upstairs neighbors are super loud so I wrote this instead of trying to write my big project

“Hi, Mimi.”

Alex wasted no time as he walked further into her room in the nursing home, crawling into her bed and laying beside her with his head on her shoulder. He hadn’t done this since he was 15 and felt like he was going to explode the next time someone asked him why he didn’t have a girlfriend. She was the only one who never did that.

“What’s wrong, baby?” she asked, wrapping him up in her arms and combing her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet smile of vanilla and sage that she still maintained despite being in a nursing home. God, why hadn’t he done this in so long?

“I’m in love with a boy,” Alex admitted softly, nuzzling his nose into her mass of hair, “But he fell out of love with me.”

“I don’t believe that,” Mimi said fondly, “I don’t think anyone could stop loving you.”

“He did,” Alex sighed, “He’s dating someone new.”

“Then he’s not worth it,” she said sternly. Alex almost felt bad knowing that that boy was dating her daughter. Almost.

“He _feels _worth it,” Alex groaned, “I’ve spent a decade trying to keep him safe and I don’t regret it. He’s worth everything.”

Mimi stayed silent as she combed through his hair, just holding him in her arms. He liked being held. He hadn’t been just _held _in a long, long time. Not since that one weird day in the Airstream where a sleeping Michael had latched onto him like an octopus, one that he tore away from. He didn’t even know if that counted.

All he knew was that, regardless if it was platonic or romantic, he needed to be held.

“I remember when you were a little boy, you found a raccoon,” Mimi whispered and he almost got chills from how _aware _she sounded. He’d come to her and expected her to not know if he was seven or seventeen or twenty-seven. But today, for right now, she was _here. “_It was a little thing, maybe a week old, but we were really scared it was going to attack you. Especially when the mama came out from the woods. We tried to get you to put it down and to run away, but you were as stubborn as ever. I almost had a heart attack when the mama got close to you, I didn’t know if I should grab you and run or what, I was so scared she was going to hurt you. But she didn’t. In fact, you gave her her baby and pet her and she _let _you. I’ve never seen that in my life.”

“I don’t know why you’re telling me this,” Alex said. Mimi always told him anecdotes rather than outright advice and he usually understood, but today he wasn’t understanding what this had to do with Michael.

“Because ever since you were a little boy, you’ve been touching things you shouldn’t,” Mimi said and this time he did get chills. It felt a whole lot more direct than the last time she said something similar. “You keep going after things who are scared and things that attack when humans get too close, and yet they love you. They trust you. You’re meant for things others just aren’t.”

Alex squeezed his eyes shut.

“He’ll come home,” Mimi said, “He’s just lost.”

Alex laid there for a little while longer and weighed her words in his mind. He wasn’t sure how much he should trust them. Maybe Michael was just fleeing so he didn’t do something stupid, but he was doing something a lot more damaging by staying away. And then maybe Alex _was _meant to touch Michael regardless of him being a different species. Or, maybe, just maybe, Michael didn’t even see him as his home at all.

“Alex,” Mimi said suddenly, her voice playful and light as if she forgot the entire conversation, “Why aren’t you in your suit? You promised to go to prom if only so I could get a good picture! I need an updated one to put in my car, you know.” 

Alex smiled sadly and opened his eyes. 

Prom. Right.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
